We Stand Together
by shifty53
Summary: The Armada is at my command, in just ten minutes I can bring this whole galaxy to chaos, everything is perfect now. Only, I'm missing someone. Tak. She and I had a bond like no other. ZATR Please read Now It Ends before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**To Start Anew**

**All characters associated with Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Zim POV**

The Armada is at my command, in just ten minutes I can bring this whole galaxy to chaos, everything is perfect now. Only, I'm missing someone. Tak. She and I had a bond like no other, sure now that the dreaded ES2 chips are gone everyone else is trying new things but I know that no one can truly understand the connection we had.

The deceased Unit 387 still speaks to me. He gives me advice on running our whole race. He also gives me hope . . . hope that Tak is still alive. But how could he possibly know? Every time I ask him he says that he cannot tell me. I just don't understand him anymore.

I get by but I still can't make everyone happy. Lard Narr of the Resisty is angry that I won't sign a peace treaty. I tried to explain to him that agreeing to peace would doom our race, but he doesn't care. To this day, the resisty is still a threat. But they know that I can destroy them all as quickly as they arrive so they stay away.

My biggest concern is the Tallest. Ever since I exposed the data box, people have been running away to join their cause because they choose to see no evil for what was done. And the control brains you ask? They are no threat whatsoever. I learned that everything said about them was a lie. So I let them go. They just burrowed back under the surface of our planet.

1 month has passed since I exposed the data box. Things have changed. I have decided to adopt the human tradition of marriage. Couples would always come to me when they wanted to be bound by belief to each other. It took some quick thinking but I found volunteers to bind these couples together in marriage.

I have never seen anyone happier. I long to one day ask Tak, but I fear that day will never come. She and I would have been the king and queen of our race. But I still don't know what happened to her. But one day I finally found her.

The tallest's army was taking hostages. The armada wanted to send elites but I refused to let anyone other than myself go on these missions. Once I knew there was no hostages left wherever they were, I would call the massive to level the place.

But one day, I cornered the tall bastards in their own headquarters. They told me that if I could defeat all of their warriors that they would accept death and die by my hands. I accepted their challenge and tore my way through the meanest and toughest warriors they had.

Then they told me about my last foe. I watched this masked female strut from the room behind the tallest. She jumped into our sad excuse for an arena. "Are you sure this is your best warrior? I will not kill someone who can't fight back, with the exception of you two." I said to the tallest.

Red chuckled "Yes this is. Don't underestimate her." Said tallest Red. Just then she ran towards me, she had no weapon. But she was almost as fast as me. As she ran towards me I shook the blood off my knife and sheathed it.

She threw a fist at me but I grabbed her am and brought her down easily. I reached for my knife and held it ready to kill her when tallest Purple decided to yell out. "Hey! I wanna see who she is before she dies!" "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO SHE IS NOW SHUT UP!" tallest Red scolded.

Suddenly, so did I. I had to see who this was under that mask. So without haste I tore the mask from her face and saw . . . it was Tak. I froze. Just then she reached for my throat. She didn't speak and acted like she didn't know who I was.

I grabbed her hands and struck a nerve, knocking her out. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. As I sprinted from their crumbling base I thought, was tallest Purple trying to save me from killing my most beloved? Maybe I will spare his life. Just maybe. I signaled the massive to send a pickup and destroy everything within ten miles of this place on this uncharted world.

I watched the beams blast down on the ancient building from the escape shuttle. I set Tak down next to me. She reminded me of when I first found her. She was like a sleeping monster. My arm still aches every day from that encounter.

I felt like I not only had her back, but my life was back. After being lost in deep thought for awhile, I noticed 387 sitting next to me on the shuttle. "Zim. Take care of her." And then he just disintegrated, as he tends to do when he leaves.

I boarded the Massive and rushed Tak to an infirmary. The doctors said that she had undergone some sort of procedure that was intended to make her serve the tallest. He said he didn't know if it was permanent or not. "If she never recovers from this state, she will be too dangerous to keep alive." Said the doctor.

My heart stopped. I asked him to leave me alone and he just shrugged and walked away. I sat next to Tak. She was under a lot of medication to keep her asleep. Every time I looked at her, I just felt more sadness. Finally, I looked down at her once more and shed a tear. It fell onto the floor with a calming drip sound.

I stayed there for hours. I even slept there by her side. The next day I noticed she was waking up. Her eyes gently fluttered open. She looked at me as if she was still asleep. She managed to tell me something. "Zim . . . I love you . . ." she said softly.

I ran out of the room and grabbed the nearest doctor by the shoulder. "YOU GET IN THERE AND FIX HER!" I yelled as I dragged him into Tak's room. First the doctor ran a test to see how bad it was. Then I noticed a look of shock on the doctor's face.

"Zim there's nothing wrong with her. I know that another doctor confirmed that there had been some tampering with her brain and PAK but nothing seems wrong now." I was overjoyed. All of my misery was gone. "387." I muttered. But how, I thought.

I that night I slept soundly, again in the chair next to her. The next morning I was woken up by a familiar voice. "Zim wake up. I have good news!" Tak said shaking my shoulders. I smiled at her and yawned. She pulled me to my feet and rushed me out through the halls and to my personal quarters.

"So, good news huh?" I asked. "Well. I'm not sure how to say this but as the humans would say, I'm pregnant!" I was now happier than I had ever been in my entire life. All I could think to do was embrace her. We stared at each other for a moment and then we slowly started to move towards each other into a kiss but we were interrupted by a voice we both recognized.

"Thank you anyone?" said Unit 387, we all laughed and at the same time, Tak and I said Thank You. "Well it's my birthday tomorrow and I thought seeing Zim happy again would just take the cake." "How old will you be?" asked Tak "976. I've always been lonely on birthdays but at least this year I have some friends that aren't already dead. And my birthday wish is for you to stop our race from separating by killing the tallest."

"We will." I responded sharply. "Well Zim, the armada is waiting for orders." Said Unit 387 as he disintegrated. More soldiers join the tallest every day, the only way to prevent a war is for me to kill them. And I'll do just that.

**A.N. well I hope you all enjoy. I can't believe it but, this only toke me a day to complete. Also this story is going to be a lot shorter than the other 2. And it is the last, I think. But uh chapter 2 could actually be up pretty soon. I dunno. Enjoy everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ZERO**

**Zero POV**

**Invader Zim and all associated characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez.**

For awhile everything was perfect, but now . . . Tallest Red has taken over. Tallest Purple died fighting against his evil. For years I've lived in secret. When I was younger I asked my mother why we had to hide and she said that if we didn't they would kill us, just like they killed everyone else, again.

About a year ago I enlisted in the Irken military. And today I became an Irken elite. My plan from the start was to get to a position high enough to use classified machinery. My mother told me that Red had a portable machine that would allow him to travel in time for his own personal amusement. He was never smart enough to use it to alter the past.

I planned to act like a trusted and loyal soldier while all I really needed was that time machine. It was our race's last hope. Me and my mother lived in secret on Earth, a place Zim decided to spare before he was killed. But his killer (tallest Red) knew about Earth and it was next on the list.

"Mom! I've done it! I'm now an elite!" I said upon entering our countryside home. She gasped and ran up to hug me. "Your father would be so proud. And if you fix all this then we could all have a normal life like we should have had. Good luck Zero." She responded soflty.

The next day I said my goodbyes and left. It seems elites were now a very prestigious role because I noticed how much people on the massive respected me, or it may be because my skills are far greater than the average elite.

As soon as I was out of sight I started running, running towards Red's quarters. I stopped in front of the door looking around at the rooms next to it. Eventually I spotted a door that said "DATABASES" and I decided to first go there.

I ran to one of the terminals and started scanning through the data. Finally I found what I was looking for, all data and blueprints regarding Red's time machine. Without haste I deleted everything. I sat back in the chair and sighed relief.

I knew that Red would eventually find out that his time machine was stolen and maybe even find out I did it and have another one built. But now I knew now that I was safe. I ran back out throwing the door open then bumping into someone I knew from the academy.

"Zero? You know this area is restricted. Even for an elite." I reacted the only way I knew how in a situation like this. I pulled out that old knife my mother had given me. It was rusty but damn was it sharp. It also had a number on the grip. 387. Thinking about always gave me the creeps.

I stabbed the knife into his throat. I was hoping it would be a clean kill but the knife ended up stuck in his throat. I had to yank it out, pulling out his throat along with my knife. Then I ran into Red's quarters. after about ten minutes of searching I found it.

While I was searching I thought about the person I just killed. I never enjoyed killing but I never had a choice. These days everyone is blind and willing to blindly serve tallest Red. I prayed for every soul I took. I remember the first time I killed an Irken. At the time my mother was teaching me one of the humans religions. When I killed that guard she told me that it wasn't his fault he had to die and to pray that he may rest in peace. I always loved the idea of God. But I always feared I would be punished for my sins, but then I remebered my cause. Surely God would never judge me for killing a few to save billions. Or was I just kidding myself.

As I typed in the coordinates I saw tallest Red walk out of a room. "Zero, what are you doing!" he shouted. "I am the last hope for the Irkens, my job is to correct our past and free us all from your evil." I responded. "No!" he screamed as I pushed the button sending me back. "_Liber_" I said just as I was thrown into some sort of vortex. Out of all the words in the that human language,_ liber _was my favorite. it was Latin for free. One of the human languages Mother taught me.

The trip was very bizarre. It felt like traveling through to a different dimension. Red is so arrogant. How could he have not seen this coming, I thought. After what seemed like ages, then the multi colored vortex finally ended.

I was now standing in a crater. "Not much time" I said looking at the portable time machine. I looked at my map and started heading towards where Zim was assassinated. Finally I reached a large crowd. I had to remember all the stories mother told me about how this had happened.

I had to think about where she saw the ship getting ready to attack Zim during his speech. I ran to where I thought it was and sure enough, it was there. I ran over and saw the pilot getting ready to enter. I swiftly slit his throat. I hid the body well but I was worried someone would see the blood. But I didn't care. I jumped into the pilot's seat and started getting ready to fly. I'm glad I was trained in flight. Soon after Red and Purple boarded our tiny ship. "Take us over there." Red ordered pointing to where he wanted me to go.

I flew the over the front of the stage where Red opened the side of the ship up and began speaking to Zim. "Well well well, if it isn't the noble Zim. your actions have cost us great deal of grief and now I think it's time we end this little game." He said preparing to fire an assault rifle. "Red stop! I've had to put up with all the horrible things you've done for years but no more!"

Said tallest Purple. "Well I've had enough of you to. I always enjoyed having you around." Said tallest Red. Right after he said that he shot Purple and he fell onto the ground dead. At least that's what we thought."Now where was I?" He said aiming at Zim. Just then I sprang up from my seat.

I ran up behind Red and pulled out my knife."Liber." I said thrusting my knife towards his neck. He turned around confused and grabbed my knife. I struggled trying to get it to his neck. Finally my knife slashed his neck. But it didn't kill him. He just fell from the ship. I jumped down after him only to be shoved away by a group that emerged from the crowd.

They carried him off and to one of the passenger ships and flew off. Zim rushed down from the stage and greeted me. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now. But I must ask one thing. Who are you?" he asked

"I am Zero. And I am your son." A shocked look came upon his face and he stood there silent. I looked behind me and saw someone I recognized as my mother. "Mother! I've done it!" I said to her. "Uh, who exactly are you?" she asked.

And then I remembered it was the past. I apologized and then we all boarded the massive where I explained my life and the future. I spent that whole night explaining all this to them. And to prove it I showed them mother's old knife.

For a moment my father looked confused, but after a moment he raised his knife and I saw that it was identical to mine, (only in better condition.) Both of them seemed proud of me. I even showed them the time machine. Father wanted to do so many things with it but even he knew that we had much bigger problems.

**My name may be Zero but today I proved my value was much greater . . . **

**For people who don't know, my best buddy Jacob came up with the name Zero. Again, I have to thank him cuz that name is just plain awesome! Honestly I never would have come up with a name for an OC that good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salvation at last**

**I do not own Invader Zim or any related characters**

**Prologue **

The other day there was a report of a derelict ship in Irk's home system. Officials were sent in to investigate only to find out that the ship belonged to none other than Unit 387. Many are overjoyed by this recovery, especially our leader Zim.

Everyone who was reported to have served on his ship was recovered, except for one. Unit 387's second in command, Unit 617's body was not recovered. Earlier today Zim announced that there will be a special event held later today to remember these brave individuals for their heroic deeds and give them proper burials.

This day will forever be a holiday to remember the acts of these brave people. They gave their lives fighting for our freedom. And the only reason we have it is because of the quick thinking of Unit 387.

**498 years ago**

**Unit 617 POV**

It seemed like my life was coming to an end. At that point I really didn't care. My only regret was never being able to save the innocent people that would be killed just because the tallest were afraid of a riot breaking out.

After about an hour of sitting alone in my quarters my thoughts were interrupted. "Are you Unit 617?" asked an unfamiliar voice. "Yes. Who are you exactly?" I replied looking at this person who clearly was an elite like 387 only, different, more advanced suit maybe?

387 Was the only elite on our ship so I was already gripping my pistol ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Your race needs you." He responded. "Why me? Why not 387, the hero of hero's?" I responded. "Unit 387's accomplishments are noted. That is why he will be allowed to rest in peace, besides, saving him would destroy any hope of us succeeding."

"That's it. Answer my question or die. Who are you?" I said calmly pointing my pistol at his head. "If you must know, I am from exactly 498 years in the future." He answered. "Ha! You expect me to believe that! You're an idiot whoever you are. I will never betray my cause, even if it means certain death."

Just then he grabbed my arm and pressed a button on what looked like a watch. And then we were thrown into a vortex the likes of which I have never seen. During this little trip he explained how 387 choosing to clone himself was essential to our victory.

He even explained how 387's clone was killed but that his mate was bearing a smeet and survived raising the smeet in secret. He explained that he was that smeet. When he was around 19 he joined the military and quickly became an elite.

The whole time he was posing as a trusted soldier just so he could get his hands on his leaders time machine. With it he saved 387's clone and now here he was saving my life. I still never understood his reasons for not saving 387.

And finally that long vortex ended. I was on Irk. I was surprised how things didn't seem to have changed in 500 years. Zero escorted me to a very large ship. I had never seen anything as large. We boarded the ship walked through long hallways until we eventually reached a room of some sort.

"Hello Unit 617. I am the clone of Unit 387, but you may call me Zim. I know how confusing this must be but it is important that you be here. You see I recently learned of the prototypes that 387 tried out before he died. We saved your life and brought you here so that you could finish these upgrades for my soldiers." Said Zim.

And so began my new goal. Months went by. I gave them everything I had. Even some new ideas. Zim's soldiers were now almost completely invincible. And finally I started to feel more and more useless. But then one day, Zero came to me and told me what I could do.

"The whole purpose of my life was to save my father. As soon as I did I felt useless. But once tallest Red dies, You can come with me. We will exist forever."

While this confused me I still liked the idea of living forever and traveling through time. So I accepted his offer.

**Zim POV**

Finally, it was time, time for us to strike. I gathered my army and the armada and told them that it was time to start hunting for Red and his army. Only this time I wouldn't join them until they find Red. Not too long from now Tak would have our smeet. I wanted to be by her side every moment.

Another month went by, somehow Red continued to slip away from us. That same month, Tak had our smeet. Long before we met Zero we agreed on naming it Zero if it was male. So that's what we named him.

I was never going to send him away for training, instead I would train him myself. Two more months went by. And finally, he had nowhere left to run. I decided to face him alone this time. When I found him I almost felt sorry for him.

He had been shot multiple times and he was barely walking. "Ugh . . . damn you Zim. You'll never . . . kill . . . me. Even . . . if you do, I already launched it." Just then I ran up to him and grabbed his neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed at him. "All I did was study the humans myths . . . and fears. You're not going to be the one who pays Zim . . . they will . . . all of them." And then I slit his throat. This time I made sure he was dead.

His last words haunted me. The next day we all said goodbye to Zero and 617. Not long after Tak and I settled on Earth. We made our existence know to the humans. We told them that we would not harm them if they let only myself and Tak live on their world. I still was worried. What could Red have possibly done?

**Jacob if you're reading this, click on the button that says review, I don't think i'll see you for awhile and I want to hear what you think.**


End file.
